


Strictly Robron.

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, strictly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: The strictly come dancing au!Aaron is a retired boxer who's reluctantly signed up to the new series of Strictly. Robert's a professional dancer, going through a public messy divorce in the run up to the show. Strictly brings them into each others lives.Another robron au!
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 379
Kudos: 457





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said no more robron multichapters / aus, but then... the second lockdown and furlough happened AGAIN, so it means I have more free time and here we are! I only stopped these longer fics because of a lack of free time, not a lack of inspiration or love of robron.
> 
> Anyway, here we are! This is based on Strictly, but I may in certain areas take liberties to make the story how I want it.
> 
> A robron happy ending guaranteed.

Aaron still didn’t know exactly how he’d been roped in to be on the new series of Strictly. His mother had probably had something to do with it, she didn’t like to watch any of his professional fights, and now he’d retired from boxing, he did have some free time… and, well, the money was pretty damn good. Hopefully he’d be voted out week one and he wouldn’t have to stick around and embarrass himself for too long. The hardest thing was going to be shuttling down to London every week.

Luckily two of the professional dancers were going through a messy divorce which was taking up almost all of the column inches in the press, so much so that the celebrities of the year were barely getting a look in. Robert and Chrissie Sugden were really taking the heat off of Aaron’s announcement at being a celebrity dancer this year. Hopefully he could slip under the radar until he was voted off.

* * *

Robert looked around his new one bedroom London flat. Well, that experiment in marriage didn’t last long. He could have done without the public interest in his breakup, but Strictly season was just around the corner. It was hardly surprising that him and Chrissie were filling the papers. Chrissie was (for some reason Robert didn’t understand) the darling of the show. She was popular, which meant that Robert was viewed as the bad boy who’d ruined everything. It was fine, he could deal with it, but sometimes it was tiring.

Plus it was the launch show tonight. He was finding out who he’d be paired with. He hoped he’d get some young woman who could actually move and had rhythm. He wanted to stay in the competition for as long as possible, lets try and make people forget about the divorce.

Robert arrived at the studio on time, getting lost in the hustle and bustle of a hundred people moving around. Producers, cameramen, wardrobe and makeup, not to mention the dancers. The celebrities were obvious, looking completely nervous, a couple of the younger ones giggling about it all. Robert dropped his holdall in his dressing room before going to make up, then wardrobe.

“Hi Robert!” He turned around and smiled at Leyla. She was already dressed in a tiny silver jive dress, her hair in rollers.

“Finally, someone who’s happy to see me,” Robert said.

“How’s divorce treating you?” she asked.

“Oh, you know,” Robert said. “Everyone hates me for breaking Chrissie’s heart.”

“No, they don’t,” she said. “Just make sure you make nice with her while the camera’s are on you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the game,” Robert said. “So, out of the celebrities, who do you want?”

“I don’t know,” Leyla said, looking in their vague direction where a few of them were huddled together. “I’d usually say the sports guys are a safe bet, but he’s gay.”

“And?” Robert asked, confused.

“Well… I’ve been single for a while. I’m not going to get anywhere with a gay guy am I?”

“I don’t think this is a dating show, Leyla,” Robert said. “Are you seriously telling me that you can’t get anyone? Because if you can’t, none of us have any hope.” Leyla shrugged good naturedly.

“You’re due a dud,” she said.

“Thanks,” Robert said. It was true, he’d been paired with a finalist last year so he knew he’d probably get someone older and with less ability. Ah well. It would be what it’d be.

* * *

Aaron was glad that they’d at least given him a decent outfit, though he felt massively uncomfortable. This was a situation he never expected to be in, and he wanted to kill his mother for volunteering him for this. Although he was having quite a good conversation with Phil, a cricketer. Cricket was nowhere near his interest, but he was another sportsman, and he seemed good fun. Phil was only here because his wife thought it’d be a good idea and was cursing her all the time, which Aaron appreciated.

Sooner than he’d have liked, the celebrities were being paraded onto the stage, ready for pairing up. Aaron wasn’t first, but he was in the first batch, thank God. The show had offered him a same sex partnership, but he’d said no. He felt like everyone was looking at him anyway, he didn’t need any more attention by dancing with another bloke. No thanks.

“Our next celebrity is Aaron Dingle!” Aaron moved forward, stumbled his way through the interview, smiling even though he knew it looked forced. “Your dance partner is…. Leyla!” Before Aaron knew it, a brunette woman with a smile that was all teeth was hugging him enthusiastically.

“Oh, I can’t wait!” Leyla said.

“I’ve got no rhythm,” Aaron said and her smile dipped for a second as everyone in the studio laughed good naturedly.

The rest of the show was a blur. It finished with all of the professional dancers having a group dance for a show piece, the celebrities watching them from the balcony. It was certainly meant to be intimidating, showing off what they could do. Aaron’s eyes were drawn to Robert. He knew who he was, he’d seen his picture in the news, but he really looked good in a suit, perfectly fitting for his ballroom part in the dance. Yeah, he looked fit. Aaron would probably never even speak to him, but having someone who was massively easy on the eye couldn't hurt.

* * *

Once the show ended and the camera’s stopped rolling Leyla turned to Aaron. “We’ve got a cha cha week one,” she said.

“I’d love to know what that means,” Aaron said. “I’ve got no dance experience. Sorry.”

“But you're a sports guy,” she said. “You must be competitive. Tap into that.” 

Aaron realised something. “You want to win.”

“I’ve been on the show six years and I’ve not even got to the final. You’re damn right I want to win. Don’t you?”

“I was sort of hoping to be voted off in week one.” Leyla looked appalled and Aaron felt bad. “I’ll work hard, don’t worry.”

“Good.”

* * *

Robert wasn’t best pleased in the taxi back to his flat. He’d been paired with Jenny, a middle aged morning TV presenter. Clearly the show was painting him as the bad guy between him and Chrissie and wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. Oh well, he should have expected it really. Chrissie was the golden girl, God knows why. Maybe Robert would get to focus on the professional dancing show pieces this year.

_“You’ll never be anything if you keep wearing tutus and ballet shoes.”_ His father’s voice came out of nowhere and he shook his head.

“My bank accounts better than yours ever was, old man,” he said under his breath. Jack was dead, he wished his head could remember that.


	2. The Cha Cha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the enthusiasm on chapter one! It means so much to me!
> 
> I forgot to say that you really don't have to know much about the show for this fic, especially as I'm tweaking bits of the show for this story in the first place. That said, enjoy!

“Left, right, left!”

“I’m trying to get it,” Aaron said, impatient and annoyed.

“I know,” Leyla said. “Look, as long as you look good and move confidently then that’s half the battle won.”

“Look confident in something I’ve never done before?” Aaron asked. “Yeah, that’s likely.”

“Lets take a break,” Leyla said. Aaron grabbed his coffee that Leyla (to her credit) had brought him just before they started. “How attached are you to staying in Yorkshire?” she asked. After the launch show Leyla had taken the train to Manchester so they could rehearse, and it was clear that slogging halfway up the country every week wasn’t what she wanted to do.

“Pretty set,” Aaron said. “You want me to move to London?”

“Well… it’d make things easier,” she said. “I’m planning for this to last a couple of months so…”

“I’ll think about it,” Aaron said. He could quite easily rent a place somewhere to be closer to the television studio. Maybe it’d help? Get him more in the mindset? Aaron didn’t know. Although getting a text from Chas about a bloke she wanted to set him up with, that did sway him towards London to be honest. Finn something. Aaron didn’t care, he was happy single thanks very much.

“Right, where were we?”

* * *

Robert felt tense as he arrived at Chrissie’s dance studio. They had to practise for their dance on the show this weekend, and the BBC apparently felt that showing them as a united front would help ratings.

“Hi Robert,” she said with a forced smile.

“Lets just get this over with,” Robert said. “Three minutes on the show, then it’s done.”

“I don’t understand why _you’re_ pissed with me,” Chrissie said. “You’re the one who slept with my sister.”

“Only after you cheated on me,” Robert said. “Look. I don’t like you, you don’t like me. But we both want to keep our jobs. So lets do a beautiful American Smooth and forget about everything else. Okay?”

“Perfect,” Chrissie said.

* * *

Friday was dress rehearsal day. It almost felt like the first day of school, with so many people wandering around. Aaron managed to persuade wardrobe to dress him in black, without a ridiculously low cut shirt and no sequins, thank God. He wanted to kill his mum for signing him up to this. He wasn’t entirely confident he wouldn’t forget all the steps either. But everyone was nice and he wasn’t nearly the most nervous one here which helped. Leyla smiled at him, already in her navy blue dress. “Oh, you look great!” she said. “Don’t worry about the show, you’ll be fine.”

“Am I keeping you?” Aaron asked as she kept looking over her shoulder. That’s when Aaron spotted the rush of people to the dance floor.

“Robert and Chrissie are rehearsing their dance,” she said, leading the way. “I’m nosey.” Aaron followed her, watching the pair of them on the floor.

Aaron knew less than nothing about dance, but even he had to admit there was a beauty to the way they danced together. There were lifts that made Aaron’s breath catch, thinking Chrissie was going to hit the floor, but no, Robert always caught her, into the last spin, in time with the music.

Robert helped Chrissie to her feet, then left the floor, heading towards Leyla. “See, I didn’t kill her,” Robert said.

“I said make nice,” Leyla said. “Not avoid murder.”

“I’ll remember that,” Robert said. Then he looked at Aaron and Aaron almost gulped. Robert’s face was even more attractive up close. His nose wasn’t completely straight and it almost added to his boyish charm. “You must be Aaron.”

“Yeah, hi,” Aaron said.

“Is he any good?” Robert asked Leyla.

“I’m right here,” Aaron said, annoyed.

“I know,” Robert said, his arrogance coming to the forefront. “But this is a competition.”

“He’s not bad,” Leyla said.

“Again, right here,” Aaron snapped. 

“We’re in a competition, Aaron,” Robert said. “We all want to win.”

“I didn’t realise ballroom dancers were as competitive as athletes. I thought I’d left that behind in boxing,” Aaron said. Robert’s eyes dipped to Aaron’s biceps for a split second, but Aaron caught it. He’d only retired this year, so he was still fit and in good shape and he liked that Robert was looking. Was Robert gay? No, he’d been married to a woman. Bi? Was Aaron reading too much into a brief look? Absolutely.

“What’ve you got?” Robert asked Leyla.

“Cha cha. You?”

“The waltz,” Robert said. “I might skate by this week.”

“You in a suit? Everyone will vote for you,” Leyla teased. Robert rolled his eyes, but it was clear he wasn’t annoyed with her. There was a friendship there Aaron realised, beyond the show.

“See you later,” Robert said with a smile and a nod walking past them. Aaron definitely watched him leave, even ignoring the call to have his and Leyla’s rehearsal on the dance floor.

“Aaron!”

* * *

On Saturday Robert arrived early. Not only did he have his usual dance with his celebrity, he also had the showpiece with Chrissie. So he was stressed before he even started. He liked having part of the place to himself before everyone else arrived. What he hadn’t expected was to bump into Aaron, almost literally in the hallway who looked up from his phone.

“Oh, sorry,” Robert said.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“You’re in early,” Robert said.

“Yeah, I’m nervous,” Aaron admitted.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Robert said, waving his hand in mid air like it didn't matter.

“Really? You go into a boxing ring in front of ten million people, then tell me that going outside of your comfort zone is nothing.”

“That’s a fair point,” Robert admitted. “I can’t imagine having confidence with someone swinging punches at me.”

“That’s why I move quickly,” Aaron said.

“I’ve never been good at fighting,” Robert said. “Physically at least, verbally I’m brilliant.”

“Oh, I bet you are,” Aaron said. “I read things about you and that ex wife of yours.”

“You don’t strike me as someone who stalks the gossip columns,” Robert said.

“No,” Aaron said with a shrug. “But as long as they’re talking about you, they’re not worried about me. Maybe I’m more nervous about this whole dancing thing than I’m letting on.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Robert smiled. “If you’re so reluctant, why are you even here?”

“My mum,” Aaron said. “She’s never watched any of my professional fights because she told me that she can’t bear to see anyone hurt me, so this? This she can watch. I think she’s trying to get me out of boxing circles too.”

“Mama’s boy?” Robert teased and Aaron huffed. “I was a mamas boy,” Robert said quietly. “I’m not having a go. Good luck tonight.”

“Thanks.” Robert watched him walk away, his heart pounding uncomfortably. He’d have to be blind not to notice how attractive Aaron was and his reluctance to be here made him even more interesting.

* * *

Aaron noticed the day just ran away from him. Before he knew it, he was in his outfit, holding Leyla’s arm and ready for the live show to begin. He was going to kill his mother. It was a blur of bright lights, fake laughter, audience applause and then it was his turn to dance with Leyla. All in all, it didn’t go that badly. He didn’t embarrass himself at any rate and got a score of 24 out of 40 which was right in the middle of the road. He felt very relieved that was over.

After everyone had danced, it was Robert and Chrissie’s turn, showcasing their beautiful ballroom dance. Aaron knew he shouldn’t be eyeing Robert up, but he couldn’t help it. He really looked incredible in a suit and the crisp white shirt made his eyes even bluer. The dance ended far quicker than Aaron would have liked to massive applause.

Then came the voting result. Aaron had been so worried about dancing in front of millions of people at home that he hadn’t thought of the vote. Even if his initial plan had been to be voted off first, something about being here now… he didn’t want to be the worst of the year. Something about the atmosphere… he kept waiting to hear his name called as safe. He wanted another crack at it.

“The next couple safe is….” dramatic pause. “Aaron and Leyla!” Aaron smiled in relief and hugged Leyla as they were through to the next week. Phew. That was a close one.


	3. The Quickstep

“We’ve got the quickstep this week.”

“Right,” Aaron said, looking at Leyla blankly. “What does that mean?”

“It’s ballroom. Are you light on your feet?”

“I’ve got no idea,” Aaron said. “I have got quick reactions though.” It was true, he had to for his job. “I don’t know, lets try it.”

Apparently he was very good at this and Leyla was thrilled after the first day of rehearsals. “You’re amazing!” she squealed. “We need the quickstep every week!”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works,” Aaron said, amused and exhausted. It had felt great to get the choreography quickly, but he was dripping sweat after such an intense day. After last week's middling performance, it felt good to see her happy with him.

* * *

Robert wasn’t into boxing, not at all. So why did he find himself youtubing Aaron’s final professional fight? It wasn’t to see him shirtless, with his muscles working hard, to see Aaron focused and sweaty. Of course not. Certainly not the reason he watched it twice either.

He did a quick google on Aaron’s name, then clicked image search. What he was looking for, he had no idea. There were a lot of action shots in the middle of several famous big fights of Aaron’s career. A few of him wearing suits, announcing his participation in Strictly this year. Then one grabbed Robert’s attention. It was a black and grey artsy photo which seemed very un Aaron like. Aaron didn’t seem to revel with the attention, but this photo? It was... stop breathing kind of hot. All Aaron was wearing was a pair of boxing gloves and nothing else. The shot cut off before it got really pornographic but even so, the way Aaron was looking at the camera was smouldering. 

So kill him, Robert clicked on the photo, which he found was attached to an article. “Professional sportsmen and women bare all for charity calendar.” Robert read on, a lot of information about the charity which was for sport helping inner city kids out of crime and to focus their energy somewhere else. It was a very worthy cause, which made Robert feel slightly bad for gazing at Aaron’s body. Not enough to stop him from doing it though.

* * *

Aaron had made a decision to change his living situation. It was difficult, needing to spend every weekend in London, having Leyla come up to Yorkshire every Monday, go back south every Friday for the weekend commitments of the show. Dancing was taking more energy out of Aaron than he’d expected, especially given that he was in shape. But these professional dancers, they were athletes, that much was clear. So, the last thing was to tell Chas that he was temporarily relocating.

“Oh, you can’t love!”

“I have to,” Aaron said. “I can’t concentrate when I’m here half the time and in London half the time.” Chas didn’t look happy. “The shows paying for my place, and it’s only until I’m booted off anyway.” She didn’t say anything. “This was your idea.”

“I know,” Chas said. “But I miss you!”

Aaron smiled. “I’ll do better when I’m not wasting time on the train.” He gave his mum a hug. “I’ll be back in Yorkshire before you know it.”

“Not too quickly,” she said. “I want you on the show for a long time.” Aaron smiled.

* * *

Robert fancied Aaron. He knew that much. Okay, yeah, he’d been pretty much celibate since his marriage imploded, but even so, Aaron was fit. For the dress rehearsals this week, Robert watched Aaron from the balcony, hoping no one would pay him too much attention. Aaron looked amazing in his suit, dancing with Leyla in a blue dress, and he was hypnotised by Aaron. God, he wanted those strong arms around him. To really feel him, get this attraction out of his system. Robert made a point to be waiting when Aaron came off the floor.

“Not bad,” Robert said.

“For someone who doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing?” Aaron asked.

“Well, you said it, not me.” Aaron grinned, he couldn’t help it as he carried on to move backstage.

* * *

Aaron was smiling. He never expected to feel comfortable or to actually enjoy dancing at all. But the great scores, the good response to his quickstep really made him feel good. It was impossible not to feel happy with his performance. Third on the leaderboard too. Wow. It had been a really good night and he hated to admit that maybe his mum had had a point and this was a good idea.

Unfortunately during the voting results, he was brought down to earth with a bump.

“The couple in the bottom two is… Jenny and Robert.” Aaron watched Robert’s disappointed face as he and his dance partner had to fight for their survival. He didn’t want Robert to leave the competition, but it became obvious as the show wore on and soon enough, Robert was being eliminated. Aaron’s heart sank. How was he supposed to enjoy looking at Robert if he wasn’t even competing in the same show?

* * *

“I’m sorry,” Leyla said as the show finished, Robert disappointed. “Do you want to get a drink? Drown your sorrows?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Definitely. Are you coming Aaron?”

“Eh?”

“A drink. With me and Leyla?”

“Sure,” Aaron said quickly, jumping on the opportunity. “Why not?”

* * *

They found a loud bar, Robert ordering a whisky, Aaron a beer and Leyla a vodka and coke.

“Who’d think I’d last longer than you in the competition?” Aaron teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Robert said. “That quickstep was good though. What’s next week?”

“Leyla?” Aaron asked.

“The Argentine Tango,” she said. Robert laughed.

“You’ll be following me out the door," Robert said.

“Cheers,” Aaron said. “What’s so bad about it?”

“It’s very technical and almost impossible for a novice to grasp in four days.”

“Great,” Aaron said dully.

“Well,” Leyla said. “You’re free now aren’t you? You could help Aaron get to grips with the choreography.”

“You’ve lost your touch as a teacher have you?” Robert quipped.

“No,” she said. “But I’m going to need help this week. The AT is tough.”

“I’ll think about it,” Robert said. “There’s a tall dark man watching you.” Leyla turned with a dazzling smile and sauntered off, leaving Robert and Aaron alone.

“So, I need your help do I?” Aaron asked.

“Leyla’s not an expert in the Argentine Tango,” Robert said. “She’ll be worried about getting you through the week.”

“And you are an expert?” Aaron asked.

Robert leaned closer to Aaron, speaking slightly lower. “I’m good at everything.” Aaron almost went red, almost but not quite. “So,” Robert said, leaning backwards and spreading his thighs. “Are you single?”

“A quick google will tell you that,” Aaron said. Robert raised his eyebrows and got his phone out.

“Lets see… Aaron Dingle…”

“I didn’t mean now!” Aaron said.

“Relationships. “Aaron Dingle is notoriously private with his romantic life after coming out as gay early in his professional career.” Huh. Why did you come out then?”

“Because I didn’t feel it was anything to hide. Honestly, being a gay professional boxer? Not much scares me after that. But putting on ballroom shoes in front of most of the country? That’s terrifying.”

Robert nodded. “I’ll make sure you don’t look stupid.”

“Don’t you have enough to do?”

“No,” Robert said. “I could do with a pet project. Maybe you could teach me to spar as well? We could trade areas of expertise.”

“Why would you need to learn how to spar?” Aaron frowned.

“I’m a professional ballroom dancer Aaron,” Robert said. “I’ve never learned how to pull a decent punch, and there's times when it could have come in useful.”

“All right, you’re on.” Robert clinked his whisky glass against Aaron’s beer bottle and they both drank.


	4. The Argentine Tango

Aaron was struggling immensely with the new dance and he was getting irritated. Especially after last weeks success, now he felt like he was starting back at square one. It wasn’t helped by Robert coming in after about an hour and Aaron felt incredibly stupid in front of the man he liked.

Plus this was the first dance that he’d be lifting Leyla. He felt confident he was strong enough to pull it off, but not that he’d be able to catch her before she hit the floor. Leyla seemed to trust him, but that didn’t help much and Aaron was getting frustrated with this dance.

“I hate this,” Aaron said when Leyla had taken a break and left the studio.

“Then leave,” Robert said. “No one’s forcing you to stay on a dance show if you don’t want to be here. You wouldn’t be the first one to walk out.” Aaron sighed heavily, but he didn’t leave the dance studio so Robert took that for agreement. “Great. Can I…?” Aaron nodded and Robert put his hands on Aaron’s hips. Aaron held in his gasp, feeling Robert’s broad hands almost against his skin. This guy could really manhandle him and Aaron wouldn’t mind at all. “You’ve got to really exaggerate the movement.”

“It feels so unnatural,” Aaron groaned, letting Robert manoeuvre him.

“No one said it was easy,” Robert said, stopping touching Aaron. They stood closer than they probably should and Aaron was struck by how tall he was and how blue Robert’s eyes were. Robert almost leaned forward for a split second before he cleared his throat and stepped back. “I’m only here because Leyla wanted my help.”

“She fancies you,” Aaron said. Robert shrugged easily

“Looking like I do, it happens.”

“Christ, you’re arrogant.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “It works in my favour.” He sighed, getting back to business. “The Argentine Tango, in simple terms you and Leyla are meant to look like a triangle. Very close upper bodies while the feet take the centre stage with the ganchos.

“Okay, you’re going to have to explain what that word means.”

Robert sighed again. “Come here.” Robert gripped him by the waist, pulling their chests against each other and Aaron’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Christ this was really intimate, especially with someone he fancied. “Hand.” Aaron gave Robert his hand. “Look in the mirror.” 

The dance studio had a full length mirror on the wall and Aaron looked as Robert did some trickery with his feet that Aaron could barely follow. “Something like that,” Robert said.

“That easy?” Aaron asked.

“No,” Robert said. “But that’s what you’re aiming for.” They should have separated then, but they didn’t, Robert looking at Aaron in such close proximity. Aaron could feel the rise and fall of Robert’s chest with his breathing, pressed against his own. The warmth of Robert’s hand on his hip and Aaron felt almost hypnotised by Robert’s lips, so close to him. But Robert hadn’t moved away either and Aaron took a chance. He moved closer to Robert’s mouth, slowly forward until...

“Lunch!” Leyla said as she came back to the studio. Robert and Aaron sprang apart almost guiltily.

* * *

That moment haunted Aaron for the rest of the week. He didn’t see Robert again, he’d given his expertise on day one, but the feeling of being pressed against Robert’s chest, the way their lips had almost but not quite touched… it made him wish Leyla had just waited another couple of minutes.

_ Robert pushed Aaron’s body against the dance studio wall, hands on his shoulders. His eyes were almost blown with lust, pressing against Aaron as he kissed him. Aaron groaned. Fuck, he felt good. Robert gripped Aaron’s belt and fumbled at it, Aaron joining in to get his hands on Robert’s arse. _

_ “We can’t do this here,” Aaron gasped. _

_ “Do you want to stop?” Robert asked, looking in his eyes. _

_ “No.” _

_ “Great, then shut up,” Robert said, making both of them laugh into another kiss. Robert had his fingers in Aaron’s underwear and Aaron jerked as he touched him. _

Aaron rolled over in bed, waking up with a shock, his hand around his cock. “Jesus…” Aaron said to himself. He’d not had a dream that vivid since he was a teenager. Now he was having dreams and fantasies about someone he had to see on the TV show he worked on? That wasn’t going to be awkward at all. Aaron punched his pillow in frustration, attempting to go back to sleep.

* * *

Aaron was ready for the live show, in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and suit trousers. Had Robert been waiting for him in the corridor backstage as Aaron walked around the corner? Robert’s eyes grazed him. “You look good,” he said.

“I didn’t know I was waiting for your approval,” Aaron said, almost scowling. Despite his words, he actually enjoyed Robert’s approval.

“Your hair’s wrong though,” Robert said, not liking the gelled slicked down look. Without even thinking about it, Robert reached forward and ran his hands through Aaron’s hair, breaking the gels hold and letting his curls break free. He loved how Aaron’s curls looked, then saw Aaron looking at him, suddenly hot in the face and embarrassed.

“Sorry,” Robert said. “I shouldn’t have…”

“Wardrobe are going to be more annoyed than I am,” Aaron said quietly. “You never came to Leyla’s dance studio for your boxing lesson.”

“No,” Robert said. “Maybe this week?”

“I might get knocked out tonight.”

“No, you won’t,” Robert said confidently. “Not looking like that.” Aaron grinned. Leyla walked down the corridor in a red dress, covered in sequins. Aaron had refused point blank on sequins, but the compromise from the wardrobe team was the hat he threw aside in the first move of the dance. Leyla looked sparkly and her legs looked amazing, even Aaron could see that.

“There you are,” she said. “We’re going to be late, come on.” Aaron nodded, looking at Robert once more before he went to the stage. Leyla looked at Robert with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Robert asked.

“Did I see you run your hands through his hair?”

“Just don’t,” Robert said, closing the conversation and walking away. 

* * *

Aaron made it through the week. Robert didn’t have a part tonight, he wasn’t needed for the professional dance showcases this week so he watched Aaron dance on the monitor backstage. It wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot, but Aaron was trying hard and to be honest, Robert wasn’t really watching for the quality of his dancing, more how good Aaron looked in his shirt. He ended up fifth on the leader board and went through easily to the next week.

Robert disappeared to his own dressing room. He didn’t trust himself to see Aaron again right now, he really might overstep. Of course, he hadn’t counted on Leyla hunting him down.

“So, you’ve got a crush on Aaron?” she said with a sly smile.

“I’m a grown man, I don’t get crushes,” Robert said with distaste. 

Leyla rolled her eyes. “What would you call it then? Fantasising about him naked in your bed?” Robert huffed but didn’t reply. “Robert, I know you. I’ve known you for years. I’m wearing the shortest dress known to man and you haven’t even looked at my legs.”

“Yeah, alright?” Robert said. “I have a… thing for him. Can we drop it?”

“Aaron is single, you know,” Leyla said slyly.

“Yeah, thanks,” Robert said quickly, feeling uncomfortable in the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally update two days in a row, firstly because it's a LOT of work, and secondly because comments tend to disappear on the quick chapter which doesn't motivate me.
> 
> So if you could leave a comment, that'd be amazing. It really does help the update speed. Thank you x


	5. The Samba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly thank you all SO much for the comments on the last chapter. I don't think I've EVER had so many comments on one chapter, and given that we haven't had robron on screen for more than a year (Come on Ryan, come back!) I'm surprised and thrilled so many fans are still reading my little fic! So THANK YOU!
> 
> Secondly, this was a b**** of a chapter that had to be rewritten twice, so I hope it's okay now I've finally got it done. Enjoy!

Leyla was seriously worried. They had done really well with the Argentine Tango, with Robert’s help at least, but it was the samba this week. It was notoriously difficult and it was the party dance. At the moment Leyla hadn’t even managed to get Aaron in something that wasn’t black, grey, or a white shirt so getting him in something orange or bright? Yeah, she didn’t see that happening. Not to mention the dance itself, the UK public didn’t tend to vote for sambas for whatever reason. So, she was worried. Not to mention the new development of Robert fancying Aaron. She wondered if Aaron fancied Robert too. Was it reciprocal? Maybe if it was, that would get Aaron to loosen up.

* * *

On Monday at rehearsals, Aaron brought some boxing pads, hoping Robert might turn up. Leyla on the other hand brought bright red feathers. “What?” Aaron said blankly.

“It’s the samba!” she said. “It’s a carnival dance so that’s bright colours and loud outfits and…”

“Absolutely not,” Aaron said in horror as Leyla smiled, blowing some feathers to float in the air. “No way.”

“Okay, we’ll lose the feathers,” Leyla said. “But you are going to need some colour. You can’t wear black this week.”

“Blue?” Aaron said, almost desperately.

“Blue I can work with,” Leyla said. “Thanks.”

“The feathers were a ploy weren’t they?”

“Kinda,” she said. “I’m worried about this week. I don’t want us to leave the show soon.”

“Is this that bad a dance?” Aaron said after a beat of silence.

“It’s hard to get votes on a samba,” Leyla said. “You might get your wish and be voted out early.”

Aaron knew he didn’t want to leave the show. He couldn’t, not least because of how much hard work he’d put in. Also… well, the attractions of Robert were definitely a consideration.

* * *

On Tuesday night Robert still hadn’t turned up at the dance studio. Aaron tried and failed not to be annoyed by this. There was no work reason for Robert to turn up, but that didn’t mean Aaron wasn’t looking forward to seeing him.

“Hey, have you got Robert’s address?”

“Why?” Leyla asked, putting her jacket on.

“I promised him a boxing lesson,” Aaron said, kicking the bag with all the equipment in lightly. “He hasn’t showed up.”

Leyla got her phone out, tapping away on it. “Flat 22. This is his postcode.”

“Cheers,” Aaron said, putting it into his own phone quickly.

“You boys have fun!” she said, but there was something in her voice.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron asked.

“Nothing,” she said with fake innocence. “Just don’t exhaust yourself before training tomorrow. Night.” Aaron frowned, but decided to follow the address she’d given him, rather than look too closely at what Leyla had said.

* * *

Robert’s flat was on the third floor and Aaron felt nervous as he knocked. Robert wasn’t expecting him, so this was taking a bit of a risk. His doubts faded when Robert answered the door in an old T shirt and jogging bottoms. He smiled slightly when he saw Aaron. “Hi.”

“You never had your boxing lesson,” Aaron said. “I thought I’d hunt you down.” Robert’s smile widened and he let Aaron in. The flat was pretty sparse.

“I’ve not settled in yet since the divorce,” Robert said. “I’ve been busy with work too, so…”

“I wasn’t judging,” Aaron said. “It also means we don’t have to move the furniture.”

“Do you want a drink?” Robert asked.

“If you’ve got a beer,” Aaron said. Robert went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles.

“Where do we start?” Robert asked.

Aaron unzipped the holdall and got the pads out. “Give me a couple of punches,” Aaron said, putting the pads on his hands.

“Just like that?” Robert asked.

“I need to know what we’re working with,” Aaron said. They fell into the rhythm, Aaron correcting Robert’s posture and trying to get him focusing his energy into the punch. Robert was concentrating and sweating freely and Aaron tried to pretend that didn’t turn him on.

“Okay, I’m done,” Robert said after a while. “You show me how it’s done.” Aaron smirked and swapped the pads, Robert holding them up while Aaron started punching them, left right, left right, over and over.

“God, your reactions are good,” Robert said, watching the master at work. Aaron smiled, doing another batch of punches. The problem came when Robert moved slightly. Instead of punching the pad, Aaron misjudged it and caught Robert on the side of his ribs.

“Shit!” Aaron gasped as Robert doubled over.

“I’m all right,” Robert said, voice strained.

“You moved!” Aaron snapped, worried that he’d really blown it with Robert. “Let me see.” Aaron lifted Robert’s T shirt and saw the red mark where he’d caught Robert in a glancing blow. He’d most likely winded him, rather than causing actual damage. “Sorry,” Aaron said.

“You’re definitely a professional boxer,” Robert gasped.

“Maybe I should go,” Aaron said.

“Don’t,” Robert said, grabbing Aaron’s arm. “I should have been paying more attention.” Aaron looked down where Robert’s hand was touching his own arm, then he looked back up at Robert. Robert was looking at his mouth and Aaron took a risk. He leaned forward. “What are you doing?” Robert said quietly.

“What we both want,” Aaron said. Then he kissed Robert, closing his eyes as Robert’s hands started spanning his back. The kiss went on and on and Aaron was breathless when they parted, Robert’s arms still around him.

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” Aaron said.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Me too.” Robert pulled Aaron in the direction of the bedroom and Aaron smirked. Yeah, that sounded like a perfect idea.

* * *

Robert woke up first, almost with a rising wave of panic. Aaron’s sleeping face on his pillow, turned towards him. Shit. He’d slept with men before, was comfortable with his attraction to men, but he’d never woken up with one of his one night stands at home. There was sort of a line that he didn’t cross and Aaron had blown right past it. Not that he’d minded the night before. He’d been delighted when Aaron had showed up for their boxing lesson, especially after not seeing him for a few days. And when Aaron had finally kissed him, it had felt… incredible, to be honest. He hadn’t even thought about pulling Aaron into the bedroom and getting him naked, because bloody hell, he’d wanted him. It had been fantastic, Aaron had felt amazing.

It had almost been inevitable. The flirting and tension between him and Aaron had been simmering for a while, since they’d met if he were honest. But now… Robert was panicking.

“What’s up?” Aaron said sleepily. “I can hear you thinking from here.” Aaron rolled over and put his hand on Robert’s hip, causing another wave of discomfort through Robert.

“I need to go,” Robert said, getting up and grabbing what clothes he could find and covering up. “I’ve got rehearsals.”

“Okay?” Aaron said. “Do you want to talk me through what’s going through your head?” Robert said nothing. “Do you regret last night?”

“It’s not…” Robert started.

“I’m not your first guy am I?” Aaron said, waking up properly now.

“No,” Robert said. “No, I just…”

“You’re having a meltdown,” Aaron said. “Calm down.”

“I’m going to be late,” Robert said dully. “Lock the door behind you.” Aaron sat in disbelief as he was left alone in the flat. Arsehole.

* * *

Aaron was in a black mood for the rest of the week. Robert hadn’t called him, text him and had generally been avoiding him. Aaron was fuming. How dare that idiot ignore him like this. He wasn’t an overly needy person, but being completely ignored after sex? It was pissing him off. Plus it had been incredible sex, which also annoyed him that Robert was ignoring him.

Leyla must have noticed, but she didn’t say anything, up to and including the live show. Where he ended up at the bottom of the leader board, unsurprisingly. His mind hadn’t been in the game, but now he had the real fear that he’d go home. Even with a bad week and Robert ghosting him, he didn’t want to leave the show. He wasn’t ready to go home, to leave the Strictly bubble.

Leyla was tense until the results were read, and thanks to the public vote, somehow they made it through to the next week. He could feel Leyla breathe a sigh of relief, and backstage when the cameras were off, Leyla rounded on him.

“What the hell happened with you and Robert?!” she asked. “You’ve been strange all week!”

“Nothing,” Aaron said.

“Well, fix it!” she snapped. Speak of the devil, Robert appeared in the corridor. “Fix him!” Leyla said as she walked away, leaving both men standing awkwardly in the corridor.


	6. The Viennese Waltz

Aaron didn’t want to have this conversation in public so he followed Robert to his dressing room, slamming the door a little harder than he should. “Well done on getting through to next week,” Robert said.

“ ** _That’s_ **what you want to talk to me about?” Aaron asked in disbelief, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what to say,” Robert said. “I’m sorry.”

“What’re you sorry for?” Aaron asked. “Screwing me, or ignoring me for a week?” Robert looked down, his hand through his hair, and had the decency to look either ashamed or embarrassed, Aaron wasn’t sure which. It was good to know he wasn’t a heartless bastard anyway.

“Look,” Aaron said. “I’m not some teenage girl, you don’t need to hold my hand and promise me the world or any of that shit. But a text? After you pulled me into bed?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “That’s fair. I’ve been a right dick.”

“I’m not arguing,” Aaron said. Robert rubbed his face with his hand again.

“Right, honestly,” Robert started. “I have slept with men before. But they’ve all been one night stands, people… away from home. People I can forget in the morning and move on with my life. But… when I woke up next to you… you weren’t out of my system. Not even close, and I’m not used to that. I didn’t know what to do with that so…”

“You pretended I didn’t exist,” Aaron said. “We don’t have to be a thing, or anything. But I deserve more than being ignored, Robert.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I know. Have I completely blown it?”

“With me?” Aaron asked blankly. “Are you serious?”

“I really like you,” he said and there was a quiet kind of boyish charm that made Aaron smile in spite of himself. “I want to try again. Maybe take you out.”

“With half the country's photographers?” Aaron asked.

“I’d work something out,” Robert said.

“I can’t,” Aaron said. “I like you, and I enjoyed the other night. A lot. But I’m not going to be treated like this. So I’m going to have to say no. Have a good night Robert.” And Aaron walked away.

* * *

“Did you and Robert sort your problems out?” Leyla asked on Monday morning.

“No,” Aaron said. “I don’t know. It is what it is.”

“What happened when you went for your boxing lesson?” Leyla pushed.

“Drop it,” Aaron warned.

“Right, well I’m going to Portugal.” Aaron looked at her in shock. “I’m visiting my sister. I’ll be back on Friday, I’ve sent Robert a video for the choreography.”

“You can’t be serious,” Aaron said.

“You two boys can sort it out or kill each other,” Leyla said. “I don’t care which, but I can’t have another weekend like this one.”

“Leyla, come on,” Aaron said. “We won’t have another bad dance like last week.”

“Ah, hi Robert,” Leyla said, seeing him come in. “There’s my notes, I’ve sent you the video, I’ve got my passport, see you at the weekend!” And she left.

“Great,” Robert said. “This wasn’t my idea,” he told Aaron. “You said no, I’m respecting that. I can be professional.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, wishing he could make the same promise. He hadn’t wanted to turn down Robert, and now he had the feeling it’d be much harder. “What is it this week? Leyla didn’t even tell me.”

“The Viennese Waltz,” Robert said. “How are you with dizziness? There’s a lot of going in circles.”

“Lets find out.”

* * *

Aaron tried to hold the ballroom posture, but it hurt his shoulders. “That’s painful,” he complained.

“That means you’re doing it right,” Robert said. “It looks good.”

“Great,” Aaron said. “I can’t believe Leyla just left us to it.”

“I think she’s trying to set us up,” Robert said. “She knows I fancy you.”

Aaron hesitated. “Does she know we…”

“No,” Robert said. “But I don’t think it takes a genius to work out something happened. You were moody as hell on Saturday.”

“Oh yeah,” Aaron said sarcastically. “That was all my fault.” Robert smiled almost apologetically. 

“Run the routine again.”

* * *

That night in his own bed, Aaron couldn’t sleep. The sex with Robert had been fantastic, even with Robert’s meltdown afterwards. But having to practice and rehearse and learn in Robert’s arms was making the tension rise again. To have Robert’s hands on him for work was almost torture, because now he knew what those hands could do, how good they made him feel and he wanted more.

Damn Leyla to hell.

* * *

“Again,” Robert said.

“No, I’m tired,” Aaron said. He was, exhausted, but also the tension of trying not to jump on Robert was almost painful which didn’t help.

“Come on, you’ve got this Aaron,” Robert said. “You can do it, I know you can.”

“Robert, just leave me alone.”

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked, holding Aaron’s arm as he turned away from him. “Talk to me.”

Aaron sighed. “This is difficult, okay? We don’t all get this dancing on the first try.”

“That’s not what’s bothering you,” Robert said. “I’m trying to keep this professional.”

“I know, that’s the problem,” Aaron said. Robert walked closer to him and tilted Aaron’s chin up. 

“I’m sorry,” Robert said softly. “For how I treated you. Have you never panicked after sex with a man?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “But with you… it’s different and I don’t know why.” Robert’s hand moved around, so his fingers were stroking Aaron’s hair and Aaron let him.

“I want you,” Robert said lowly. Aaron nodded and Robert took that as permission, kissing Aaron gently. Aaron was on his toes without even realising it, trying to get closer to Robert, his arms around his neck.

“Professional, right?” Aaron said.

“Mm,” Robert said, grinning. He grabbed Aaron’s belt and pulled him close. No lines blurring at all here.

* * *

Aaron’s back hurt. Having sex on a dance studio floor was definitely not the most comfortable experience he’d ever had. Robert’s hand stroked his thigh and Aaron groaned. “That wasn’t planned.”

“Go on,” Aaron said. “Run away.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Robert did move away to pull his underwear back on but that was all before resting his head back on Aaron’s chest.

“Do you miss…” Aaron started, before thinking that would ruin the mood.

“Miss what?” Robert asked. “Chrissie?”

“...Yeah,” Aaron said. “Sorry, but she’s your ex wife for a reason.”

“I miss… how we used to be,” Robert said. “Not how we ended up. I met her when I was young and we competed in ballroom together, and it was exciting to have someone focused on the same goal. But we weren’t meant to last. I don’t miss her. You’ve not got someone hung up on his ex.”

“Good,” Aaron said. 

“What about you?” Robert said. “Any… serious relationships?”

“Not really,” Aaron said. “I had a casual boyfriend for a while. He didn’t like me travelling for work, so it ended.”

“Right,” Robert said. “His loss.” Aaron smiled, running his fingers through Robert’s sweaty hair.

“Are we training any more, or are we carrying on?” Aaron asked.

“Oh, we’re done,” Robert said. “I’ll take you out for a drink though.”

“Sex, then a drink?” Aaron said. “That’s backwards.”

“Are you turning me down?” Robert asked.

“No.”

* * *

Their drink went well. It was all flirty glances and Robert was enamoured with Aaron’s hard won smile. When they left, Aaron went home, turning down Robert’s invitation to come back to his flat.

“Leave you wanting more and all that,” he said, half joking as he walked back to the tube. It might have been just a line, but it did leave Robert wanting more. Aaron should not look that good in jeans and a hoodie, but he did. God, you’ve got it bad, Robert told himself.

* * *

Leyla returned from Portugal far too quickly for Robert’s liking. He’d enjoyed the week, getting his hands on Aaron in a professional sense, and twice in a personal one. It had been a very good week and Leyla was pleased with Aaron’s performance when she got back. “Robert, you’ve done so well with him!!”

“I had something to do with that too,” Aaron grumbled.

“Of course you did!” Leyla said, way too enthusiastically. “We’ll get through this week no trouble!”


	7. An Interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter, but it's all I've got written, and I can't update tomorrow either so I don't want to leave you guys hanging!! We're also about halfway through the fic, so a good time for a "non dance" related chapter!

For the live show, Aaron was in his dressing room, straightening his suit when Robert knocked and came in. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said. It was still new enough with Robert to enjoy his attention. 

“Do you want to come around mine for the after party?” Robert asked, going a little red.

“No,” Aaron said. “But you can come around mine instead. I’ve got a football match I want to watch.”

“I’m not a more attractive prospect than the football?”

“Well, not when I can have both,” Aaron said, smirking. “I’ve got the booze too.”

“Great,” Robert said. “Good luck tonight.” He squeezed Aaron’s hand and it made him feel braver, in spite of himself.

* * *

Leyla had been right, their Viennese Waltz dance was a hit and Aaron knew he had Robert’s hard work to thank. They got 32 out of 40, which was fantastic and Aaron was buzzing after the show. It really did give him a lift, and that surprised him.

He kept to his word and invited Robert back to his flat. It was very empty because Aaron had moved on a whim, but it had a telly, which Aaron put on, the volume low.

“You don’t like possessions do you?” Robert noticed.

“I’m only here for a few weeks,” Aaron said. “As soon as I’m voted out I’ll be back home to Yorkshire.”

Robert looked panicked. “But… us…”

“Is there an us?” Aaron asked, pouring Robert a whisky to his nod. “Beyond a casual… whatever we are?”

“I hope so,” Robert said. “I feel… like I just want you more, you know?” Aaron didn’t want to say he agreed, but he did. “Maybe you could take me up to Yorkshire. My mums buried there. I haven’t visited her in a while.

“How old were you when she died?”

“Fifteen,” Robert said as Aaron sat next to him on the sofa. “I was there when it happened.” Robert shook his head. “I don’t know if I ever got over it to be honest. She was… the buffer. My dad didn’t like me having ballroom lessons. It wasn’t manly enough and Sarah, my mum, she allowed me to carry on but when she died… I was fifteen, I was doing the junior competitions by then so I couldn’t quit, but the agro my dad gave me…”

“What happened to him?”

“Heart attack,” Robert said. “I never made up with him. I felt… all alone, like I had no one. It probably explains some of my problems.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Aaron said, stroking his arm in reassurance. “I’m sorry. Do you have any siblings?”

“Vic,” Robert said. “She still lives in Yorkshire, my baby sister. I’ve got a few older siblings from my dads earlier marriages, but there’s a big age gap so I don’t know them.”

Aaron nodded. “I’ve got a big family. It’s… a lot of cousins and a lot of people that I can’t even work out how we’re related, but in my family unit it’s just me and my mum. I’ve got a half sister somewhere in Ireland but I’ve not seen her since she was a baby.” Robert nodded.

“I’m exhausted,” Robert admitted.

“Come to bed,” Aaron said. “To sleep,” he clarified. Robert nodded.

“That’s… a good idea.” Robert downed his whisky. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know,” Robert said. “Being you.” Aaron smiled at him and nodded to the bedroom.

* * *

Robert awoke to the smell of bacon from the kitchen and he got up to find Aaron cooking in a single frying pan, bacon, eggs and sausages. “Morning.”

“Hi,” Aaron said, smiling as Robert kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around his middle. 

“Breakfast in bed?” Robert said and Aaron shrugged.

“I might have left you for half an hour while I picked up the eggs and bacon. I can’t cook much, but a fry up, I can do.”

“It smells amazing,” Robert said. “Thank you. For last night.”

“You don’t need to thank me just for listening to you,” Aaron said. “People don’t listen to you often do they?”

“No,” Robert said. “But you do, and that’s what matters.” Robert kissed Aaron's neck again before switching the kettle on for a brew.


	8. The Jive

Robert and Aaron spent the day together, mooching around, eating, drinking, laughing and not doing much of anything else. It was the perfect Sunday, and Robert rolled into Aaron’s bed with an almost shocking familiarity. This was new, it shouldn’t be this easy, but somehow it was. Aaron's wandering hands were very enjoyable too. Now they'd started to be... something, Aaron enjoyed touching him with more familiarity. Just a shoulder touch or a hand on the back. It was... nice. 

Monday’s alarm wasn’t welcome for Aaron to start training again. No sooner had his phone buzzed then Robert’s rang. “Yeah, what?” he said sleepily as he answered. It was Chrissie so he put the phone on speaker. He didn’t want Aaron to think he was hiding anything from him.

“I’m at the Forge cafe for breakfast and you’re not here,” she said sharply.

“Oh, shit,” Robert cursed. “Sorry, I forgot.” Aaron raised his eyebrow at Robert. “I had a date that sort of… rolled over.”

“Wonderful,” she said sarcastically. “I’ve got the final contracts for you to sign, the way our lawyers agreed.”

“I’ll be there in half an hour,” Robert said. “I’ll pay for breakfast for making you wait.”

“See you soon,” Chrissie said as Robert hung up.

“Contracts?” Aaron asked, throwing Robert his clothes. “I thought the divorce was final?”

“It is,” Robert said, looking at his creased shirt he’d been wearing since Saturday and knowing that he couldn’t get away with it. “It’s to do with work. It’s how we split the profits of our old stuff when we were together. The DVDs and tours and stuff. It’s the final thing.”

“Here,” Aaron said, throwing Robert a hoodie of his. “It’s at least clean.”

“Thanks,” Robert said, putting the soft fabric on. “I had a good weekend.”

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed, smiling softly into a goodbye kiss. "So did I."

* * *

Aaron arrived at the studio with Leyla playing upbeat music and making notes on her phone. “What’s this week?” Aaron asked.

“Jive. You should be great, it’s full of energy and you’re a sports guy, so…”

“Perfect,” Aaron said.

“You’ve cheered up,” Leyla noticed. “Was Robert a good screw?”

Aaron spluttered. “I’m not sleeping with him.” Why did Aaron feel the need to lie?

“Maybe you should,” she said. “It’ll get you to loosen up.” Aaron ignored that.

* * *

“Sorry I’m late,” Robert said.

“Who is she?” Chrissie asked. “Pretty?”

“No,” Robert said. “Coffee please,” he added to the waitress. “It’s not a she.”

“Oh!” Chrissie said, surprised. “A he?”

“I know you’ve always had a problem with my…” Robert wasn’t actually sure he’d ever said the word bisexual aloud before. “...attraction to men.”

“Because you were _always_ comfortable with it,” she said sarcastically. “It doesn’t matter any more. Here are the contracts.”

“As we discussed?” Robert asked as he flicked through it. He’d seen these contracts before and going through it carefully, nothing had changed. Fifty fifty for their previous dancing work, other than one salsa competition in Brazil, as that really had been Chrissie’s work.

“Are you happy?” Chrissie asked. “With this… guy whoever he is?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “It’s new, but it’s good.”

* * *

By the time training had finished on Tuesday night, Aaron was exhausted. It was full on, this dancing. He was covered in sweat and needed a shower. Once he was at home and cleaned up he called Robert before he’d even made the conscious choice to pick up the phone. He missed him.

“Hi,” Robert said. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I just wanted to hear your voice.” He could almost hear Robert’s smirk. “Do you want to go out tonight? We could have a game of pool or something?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Or something.” Aaron laughed. Robert made him feel good, he couldn’t help it.

* * *

At the bar, Aaron’s breath caught when he saw Robert. He really did scrub up really well, and he looked good. “Best of three?” Robert asked, looking at the pool table.

“To start off with,” Aaron said. “That’s the plan.”

Robert was surprisingly good at pool and it was an enjoyable evening. “What dance have you got this week?”

“The jive,” Aaron said. “I’m bloody knackered.”

Robert laughed. “I bet. How’s it going?”

“Leyla’s only shouted at me twice,” Aaron said. “It’s going well. I think it’s going to be a good week.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing you on the show,” Robert said. “You don’t know how good you are, Aaron.”

“Not that you’re biased,” Aaron said. Robert moved closer to him.

“It’s all I can do to keep my hands off you,” he said quietly. Aaron grinned before taking another shot on the pool table.

* * *

The week vanished very quickly and it was Saturday before they knew it. It had been a blur of a week, dancing, hard work, and a lot of flirting with Robert over texts and on the phone. Aaron knew he was in trouble here, he was falling for Robert fast. _Bad idea, Aaron,_ he told himself again and again but he couldn’t stop smiling whenever his phone buzzed with a text.

Aaron wasn’t thrilled when Leyla showed him his outfit though. “It’s green.”

“It’s forest green,” she said. “It’s dark! I thought you’d prefer that over the bright yellow option!” Which… yeah, okay. Aaron’s complaining was really more a token protest at this point. They’d got halfway through the competition and Aaron wanted to stay in. Dance may not be his “thing” but his competitive nature was kicking in and he wanted to make the final now. But with less and less couples left, it wasn’t guaranteed he’d get through to the next week now. It was getting tight.

Soon it was his time to perform, and he was the last dance of the night this week. He was nervous, but at the same time confident. He knew he had this routine down and it was good. Leyla couldn’t stop smiling once they’d finished the dance and he knew he’d done well.

But even with that, he didn’t expect two tens on his score card. He was amazed and overwhelmed and he couldn’t believe it. God, that had gone so well! Aaron felt elated. It was such a thrill to have done so well.

Once the show had finished, Robert found Aaron in his dressing room after the show. “You were amazing.” Aaron smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Robert kissed him deeply and Aaron moaned into it. God, Robert felt and tasted amazing. He didn't want this kiss to end, the high of the show, the high of having Robert in his arms...

“Don’t mind me,” Leyla said with a cheeky smile. "So... when you told me you weren't sleeping with him, you were lying?"

“Shut up.”


	9. The Foxtrot

Aaron groaned loudly. It was Sunday morning and even though the week had gone well, Aaron’s body was now feeling sore from all the work he’d put in. Which is how he found himself lying on his front, Robert straddling his hips as Robert massaged his back. Neither of them were wearing a thing. “That’s not too hard?”

“That’s perfect,” Aaron said, feeling like he was almost melting into the bedsheets under Robert’s hands. “Oh…”

“Stop making noises, you’re turning me on,” Robert teased lightly. Aaron arched his hips upwards suggestively and Robert laughed. “Maybe later. You wore me out last night.”

“I keep forgetting you’re old,” Aaron quipped. Robert playfully slapped the top of Aaron’s shoulder and he laughed. “How was Leyla last night?” As soon as she’d interrupted them, one of the producers of the show had come along which meant they couldn’t deal with the Leyla problem straight away. Robert did catch up with her later though.

“She’s not going to say anything,” Robert said. “You’re probably in for an earful on Monday though.”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “Don’t stop,” he added when Robert’s hands stilled.

Robert kissed the back of his neck. “Yes boss.” Aaron laughed, turning over slightly to catch Robert’s mouth in a soft kiss. Robert sighed with contentment. “I promised Vic, my sister, we’d meet up for dinner. She’s in London for a few days. I’m guessing you don’t want to come.”

“Meet the family?” Aaron asked, looking horrified. “Er…”

“It’s fine,” Robert said easily. He’d been looking forward to seeing Vic for a while now. “I’m going to have a shower. Want to join me?” And yeah, Aaron did.

* * *

Robert hugged Vic when he met her in the restaurant. God, he’d missed her face. “You could call once in a while,” she said.

“I’m here aren’t I?” Robert said. “How are you doing Vic?”

“Never mind about me!” she snapped. “Have you got a new girlfriend?” 

Robert spluttered. “Why would you think that?”

“The papers,” she said. “You’re visiting Leyla’s dance studio an awful lot lately.” Vic spoke slyly like she’d caught him in a trap.

“Have you got a copy?” Robert said quickly. It was true, he’d been visiting the dance studio more often than he should have been, but he usually only stayed there for ten or twenty minutes. Aaron said he got nervous with Robert watching him, and that was too soft for Robert to really argue. Vic fished a newspaper out of her handbag and Robert snatched it, gazing at the pictures. Nothing damning, that was his first thought. One of him bringing coffee to the studio, another of Leyla getting lunch while Robert was apparently inside (he had no memory of this). They’d got the wrong end of the stick, trying to pair him and Leyla together. There was only one picture of him with Aaron. It was the night weeks ago that Aaron, Leyla and him had gone out for a drink after the show.

“No,” Robert said. “I’m not having a thing with Leyla.”

“But there is someone, isn’t there?” Vic said. “Your reaction.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “There’s… this guy.” Vic looked at him blankly and Robert felt embarrassed. “Don’t make it a big thing.”

“You go with men now?” she asked and Robert cringed. “Is that why you and Chrissie split up?!”

“No, it’s not,” Robert said. “I’m not gay, I’m… bisexual. I guess?” Robert sighed. “I don’t know, there’s this guy I’m… with.”

“Right,” Vic said slowly. “I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to say that. I…”

“I know it’s a shock or… whatever.” Robert shrugged.

“Are you happy?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “With him, I am happy. I didn’t expect this to happen, but it did.” Vic squeezed his hand across the table and smiled at him.

“I’m glad you’re happy. Is it someone who works on the show?” Vic asked.

Robert ignored that. “Let’s order.”

* * *

Aaron knew something was winding Robert up without Robert having to say anything. He was quiet and distant as he was cooking their dinner in Robert’s flat. “Spit it out,” Aaron said.

“I told my sister about us today,” Robert said.

“Oh!” Aaron said, surprised. “Me, or…”

“Not who you are, just that I was in a relationship with a man,” Robert said.

“Rob, that’s big,” Aaron said quietly. He shrugged like it was nothing, but Aaron wasn’t fooled. It wasn’t nothing. “How did she take it?”

“She was surprised but… pleased. I think,” Robert said. “I don’t know what I was expecting. I never expected to be in a relationship with a man in the first place.”

Something had been bothering Aaron about this, so he decided to voice it. “I know you’re not exactly comfortable with this and it’s new…”

“But?” Robert asked, turning the pan down on the cooker and looking at Aaron.

“When we started, you were flirting with me,” Aaron said. “Confidently. So…”

“I liked you,” Robert said simply. “Still do.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said sarcastically. Robert smiled.

“I’ve slept with men before,” Robert said. “You know that. I’m… comfortable with that, but it’s always been once. I get the guy out of my system and move on. You? You got under my skin and I wasn’t expecting it at all. So… this is new to me. You matter more.” As answers go, that was a pretty good one and Aaron kissed him.

“Vic told me that the papers are speculating on me being with Leyla.” Aaron frowned. “They’ve seen me going into your dance studio and they’re assuming… as I was married to Chrissie that I’m after Leyla.”

“Right,” Aaron said, catching on. “Why do they care?”

“It’s the biggest show on TV,” Robert said. “They have to write about something. I did think… we could play on it. Play up to it.”

“Fake that you’re with Leyla?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I’m not going to stop seeing you Aaron, they are going to catch me coming to see you rehearse. Maybe more than that.”

“Okay, yeah,” Aaron agreed. “But I don’t like it.”

“Leyla’s a friend, I’ve known her for years.”

“I don’t want anyone touching you but me,” Aaron said forcefully and Robert couldn’t stop a small smile on his face.

“I don’t want to touch her either,” Robert said, plating up their meals. “We’ll keep it really surface level, Aaron. I’m not ready to announce us to the world yet.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. He had to agree, he didn’t like that idea either. “Have you asked Leyla if she’s okay for this fake relationship?”

“No,” Robert said, taking a sip of his wine. “Because we won’t do it if you’re not okay with it. Your opinion matters.”

“Go for it,” Aaron said after a minute of silence, thinking it over. “But you’re only intimate with me.”

“Trust me, I don’t want Leyla like that any more than you do,” Robert said. “But she is a friend, and I think she’ll cover for us.”

“Yeah, okay,” Aaron said. “We’ll give it a go.”

* * *

Leyla, as it turned out was more than happy to cover for them. “Anything that keeps Aaron focused on the dance, and not worrying about you,” she told them.

“That’s your priority?” Aaron asked. “The competition?”

“Well, yeah,” she said. “I don’t want the press to go after you either, Rob.”

“Fair enough,” Robert said.

“The foxtrot then?” Aaron chipped in, wanting to change the subject.

* * *

The plan worked. Aaron hated it. He paid more attention to the newspapers than he liked, and they had picked up on Leyla and Robert leaving the studio hand in hand, laughter, Leyla’s smiling face. It did take the heat off their relationship being made public, but Aaron still hated it and was more moody than normal.

The day before the live show, Robert came around Aaron’s flat and they had desperate, frantic sex. Aaron was left shaking afterwards. “What brought that on?” Aaron gasped.

“I’ve missed you this week,” Robert said, his head on Aaron’s sweaty chest, moving to kiss his skin. 

“Leyla not doing it for you, eh?” Aaron said, only half joking.

“No,” Robert said. “She doesn’t make my heart stop when she looks at me. You do.”

“Soft git.” But Aaron was pleased anyway.


	10. The Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very teeny tiny chapter, but I felt terrible leaving this not updated for so long. I hope you enjoy this! Coming to the end now!

Aaron found himself getting more touchy feely with Robert. He knew Leyla wasn’t interested in Robert, and besides that he found he did actually trust Robert. It was just a façade, he knew that. But he still found he wanted to touch Robert more and more when they were home alone, either at Robert’s flat or his own. Which these days was most nights.

Aaron and Leyla had got through the live show with no problems and this week was the tango. Leyla said his grumpy face was perfect for the tango and Aaron wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but at least she was happy with his progress.

* * *

In bed one night, Aaron rested with his head on Robert’s chest, feeling very comfortable as Robert’s hand drifted up and down his back. “My mum called today,” Aaron said.

“Oh?” Robert asked. “Do you get on with your mum?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “She’s a bit… over the top, overprotective, I don’t know what you’d call it, but I do get on with her. She was really good when I came out. Anyway, she called.”

“And?” Robert asked.

“She was trying to set me up with this guy,” Aaron said. “I had to tell her I was already with someone. I left out your name, don’t worry.”

“Was she… happy?”

“She thinks I’ve been single for too long,” Aaron said. “So yeah. Of course when you meet her you can make a terrible first impression…”

Robert laughed. “Sounds like a plan. When the show’s over.”

“When it’s over, or when I’m booted out?”

“You’re going to win it, Aaron,” Robert said softly.

“Because you’re not biased at all,” Aaron said sarcastically.

“I can’t help it,” Robert said. “I’ve fallen in love with you.” Aaron’s eyes went wide and Robert wanted to stick his fist in his mouth to take the words back.

“That’s so soon, Robert,” Aaron said, his eyes wary. But he didn’t move out of Robert’s arms, which Robert felt very grateful for.

“I know it’s quick,” Robert said. “And it’s terrifying, but… I do. It’s how I feel about you.” 

Aaron shook his head slowly. “I’m not worth that.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “You are. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, or say it. It just… slipped out.”

“Robert… I can’t,” Aaron said. Robert was disappointed and he felt it curling up his body, but he nodded. 

“I can wait.”

“Just… this doesn’t happen to me,” Aaron said. “Falling for someone like this, it doesn’t happen.”

“Except it did,” Robert said. “Don’t worry. Do you want a brew?” And the moment was gone.

* * *

The week went by quickly, and Aaron hated himself. The tension between him and Robert was not enjoyable at all. Robert didn’t say anything though, and Aaron was busy with training. It wasn’t that Aaron didn’t feel… that way for Robert. But he wasn’t great at putting it into words. He never had been. Maybe that was half his problem, and why his relationships never stuck. He felt more for Robert than he had any of his previous boyfriends. Even though it had only been a matter of weeks, Aaron couldn’t imagine his life without Robert now. They were too… entwined.

“You look far away,” Robert said, coming into Aaron’s dressing room. Aaron was all ready for the dance, in his outfit with his dark jacket on and his hair slicked back. “Anything wrong?”

“You,” Aaron said. “No, I mean… you’re not wrong, I’m just thinking about you.”

“Okay,” Robert said. He put his hands on Aaron’s waist. “You look great.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said. “I love you too.”

“You don’t have to say it just because…”

“No,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “That’s not the reason. I’m not good at saying how I feel, and you… you’ve just come in and changed everything.” Robert smiled, then kissed Aaron gently.

“Good luck tonight. You’ll be great.” Aaron shrugged, but he was pleased in Robert’s faith in him.

“Whoops.” Robert and Aaron turned to see a BBC cameraman having come in to the dressing room, and presumably having caught everything.

“I did knock,” the cameraman said. "It's not live."

“How much of that did you get?” Robert asked, followed by an awkward silence. “Great.”


	11. The Semi Final- The Rumba

The cameraman put his rather heavy equipment down, looking at the two of them. “I don’t want to get involved,” he said. “I’m here to film Aaron and Leyla for a behind the scenes bit, I don’t want trouble.”

“How about you delete the footage then?” Robert suggested.

“I’ll split the video clip, then get rid of it,” he said hastily, moving to the camera controls.

Robert oversaw the guy editing the footage, leaving Aaron feeling massively uncomfortable in the corner. It was only a matter of time before they got out, but Aaron didn't want it to. He liked it being... just the two of them.

"There you are!" Leyla said, bursting in in her scarlet red dress. "We're nearly on, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Aaron said. "I'm ready."

* * *

They got 34 out of 40, and Aaron was pleased. Even more so when the announcement came that "Aaron and Leyla!" were safely through to next week. He'd barely had the attention to spare, more worried that the cameraman would let the cat out of the bag, so it came as something of a shock to Aaron to realise they were in the semi final. That, of course, meant he'd have to do two dances next weekend and he knew he'd need Robert's help in the studio. Not that Robert would mind showing up, Aaron thought.

"Relax," Robert said on Sunday morning. "If he wanted to release it, he could just post on twitter. He'd have done it by now."

"I know," Aaron said. "But I worry about it anyway."

"Even if he did, it wouldn't be the end of the world," Robert said. That surprised Aaron.

"You want to go public?"

"No," Robert said. "Of course I don't, but... it will. At some point. I want to focus on how happy you make me, not on the camera guy who may have a sword above our heads."

"That's a point," Aaron agreed.

"Focus more on the competition," Robert said. "I want to see you win."

"I'm not going to win, Robert," Aaron said simply.

"Not with that attitude. What dances have you got?"

"The waltz and the rumba." Robert blanched. "That bad?"

"The waltz is fine," Robert said. "Just look handsome in your suit and you'll be great. The rumba is terrible. It's romantic and slow and really easy to screw up on."

"Robert? I'm going to need your help." Robert smiled.

* * *

It was hard. Aaron felt exhausted all the time, now trying to please both Leyla and Robert. Robert, for his part, was super professional during training and Aaron really wanted to nail this. Now that he'd got this far it'd be a massive shame to miss out on the final. But it was difficult. The producers had decided to have Aaron both opening the show with the waltz, and closing it too. Was that good or bad? He had no idea to be honest. Leyla was pleased as apparently it meant they thought Aaron would pull in more viewers, but he couldn't even think about that. He had to get through his dances. That's all he could think about.

Even his mum called before the show to wish him luck and Aaron felt very nervous. He hadn't felt like this since before his first professional boxing match, but this? The nerves were awful.

Soon enough the music was starting, and he took to the dance floor with Leyla in his arms. He could see the top of Robert's blond head in the distance, watching on a monitor and he felt braver. The dance went incredibly well, and at the end of it they managed a massive 39 out of 40. Unbelievable! God, that was so good! 

That was when it happened. Backstage, going up the stairs, Leyla's heel caught in the hem of her dress and she tripped down the stairs, falling in an undignified heap at the bottom, moaning in pain. The rush of people was almost instant.

Aaron stood back, letting the paramedics get to Leyla as he tried not to panic, Robert half a step behind him. Leyla was gathering a worried crowd as she gasped in pain. “You need a hospital,” the medic said.

“What’s wrong?” she said. “I need to dance tonight.”

“No,” he said firmly. “You’re not dancing. I don’t know if it’s broken or just fractured, but no.” A couple of the shows producers rushed over as Leyla was loaded onto a stretcher. It all happened in the space of about ten minutes.

“But what about Aaron?” she said.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me,” Aaron said. “We were never going to make it through this week anyway,” he added with a wink and she let out a soft laugh. “Just rest, okay?” Aaron said.

“Call me after the show,” she said. “I can’t believe I’m missing it!"

“He’ll be fine,” Robert said. Leyla knew Robert would look out for Aaron. As soon as Leyla left in the ambulance a producer talked to Aaron. 

“Do you want to perform with another professional or do you want to leave the competition?”

Aaron couldn’t leave. It was months and months of work, even if he hadn’t wanted to be here at the start, to throw it away? No. “I can’t not dance,” Aaron said. “I’ve made it this far.”

“Okay,” the producer said. “So we’ve got to find a professional dancer you can dance with.”

“I’ll do it,” Robert said.

Aaron shook his head. “There’s lifts in the routine, I can lift Leyla but not you.”

“Haha,” Robert said without humour. “I know you, Aaron, I know how you move. Would you prefer me, or a woman you’ve never even spoken to?”

“You, obviously,” Aaron said.

“Er… hold on,” the producer said. “We can’t have two men dancing together.”

“Oh, yes you can,” Robert said. “You’ve been under pressure to be politically correct for years. This is a safe way of testing the waters.”

The producer looked like he had a point. “We’re going to have to change some of the choreography so have you got a room…?” Robert asked. It was clear he’d suddenly become in control of the situation.

“Yeah,” the producer said, leading them both to a private room. It was smaller than a dance studio but it would have to do.

“This is insane,” Aaron said when they were alone.

“Hey, do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. “But…” he sighed. “We’re going to out ourselves on live television. You know that don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “But… I don’t want anyone touching you but me. I don’t want anyone dancing with you but me.”

“That shouldn’t be romantic,” Aaron’s eyes soft.

“Yeah well,” Robert said. “Get me the video of your routine with Leyla. Then we’ll get to work.”

* * *

Aaron heard the voice over explaining to the audience what had happened to Leyla, and the fact that Robert had been in rehearsals so knew the routine the best meant he'd stepped in. Aaron thought he’d been nervous before when he danced with Leyla. Nothing compared to now, walking onto the dancefloor with Robert, Strictly’s first same sex pairing. For the rumba, for God's sake. The most romantic of all the dances.

“Look at me,” Robert said as they took to the floor in their opening position, Robert’s hand on Aaron’s hip. “It’ll be fine, I promise.” Then the music started.

* * *

In the end, it wasn’t fine. It was a spectacular, headline grabbing dance. It became obvious after about ten seconds that these two men were in a relationship. The camera’s almost seemed like they were intruding on their intimacy. Robert’s hands on Aaron’s hips as they swayed back and forward, in time with each other, chests pressed together. Robert’s height was clear as he slightly looked down at Aaron, but his eyes were fixed on his partner, always. There were a few spins, but the really hypnotic moments were when the two men were very close to each other. Neither of them could stop looking at each other. It was mesmerizing. Every time they touched, it just felt intimate to the viewer. The dance ended with Robert pulling Aaron in close, Aaron’s forehead almost resting against Robert’s. The music faded and Aaron looked up into Robert’s eyes, Robert taking a risk and planting the briefest kiss on Aaron’s lips.

Then the crowd roared to life.


	12. After the Semi Final...

"So, Leyla "broke her leg" did she?" one of the judges said sarcastically to a titter of laughter around the studio. Aaron looked embarrassed and Robert almost sheepish, but soon enough they got their scores, four 9s. It should be enough to see them through to the final, fingers crossed. It very much depended on whether the public would vote for a same sex couple or not. They were about to find out.

Once the cameras were off them, backstage Aaron turned to Robert. "You're shaking," Aaron said.

"Yeah," Robert said. "I er... the dancing's fine, I've been doing that for so long, but... coming out like that... it was... more than I expected. I'm... I'll be fine." Aaron pulled him close into a hug, Robert clinging to him.

"It'll be all right," Aaron said. "Life'll go on tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

By the time the results were being filmed, Robert had calmed down somewhat. Aaron didn't blame him, it was a massive thing, coming out like that in front of ten million people. Aaron had no idea how he would feel if it were him. Sure, he was publicly gay, but when he came out, no one cared that an unknown (at the time) boxer was gay. This was an entirely different thing altogether. He probably touched Aaron more than normal, a touch on the shoulder, holding hands briefly and Aaron knew he needed the reassurance.

"The first couple through to the final next Saturday are..." the longest dramatic pause in history. "Aaron and Robert!!" Aaron was thrilled. Robert looked completely shocked. The noise from the crowd was insane. They'd actually got through to the final? How the hell had that happened? Robert hugged Aaron and then before they knew it they were off the dance floor, backstage, and the show was over.

* * *

"I can't believe people voted for us," Aaron said. "I thought that was it, that we were done for."

"So did I," Robert said. "Forget about the show for a second, what do you think people thought about us?"

"Liked it enough to vote," Aaron said bluntly. "I don't know, but it's done now, so..."

"Yeah," Robert said. "I guess it is."

* * *

Before going home (together, they’d almost agreed without saying it), Aaron did call Leyla. He wanted to know how she was, and he also wondered if she’d seen the performance, rather selfishly.

“How are you?” Aaron asked when she answered the phone.

“It’s a fracture,” Leyla said. “I’ve not broken it completely, but I’m going to be in a cast for a while.” Aaron could almost see Leyla shaking her head. “Anyway, what about you two being on the cover of every newspaper?”

“Oh. You saw it,” Aaron said.

“Of course I saw it!” she snapped. “Me and half the country. It was really intimate.”

“So I hear,” Aaron said. “We got through though.”

“That’s great,” Leyla said. “You need to go on and win it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said dismissively. “I hope you feel better.”

“I’m on great painkillers,” she said. “Well done, Aaron. You did… amazing.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Robert and Aaron were quiet on the way home in a taxi. They stayed at Aaron’s and got hit by the paparazzi once when leaving the studio. Aaron guessed it was too quick to have them waiting outside the flat. They ordered pizza at home and were still quiet as Robert rewatched their performance on youtube.

“Did I pass?” Aaron teased.

“You looked amazing,” Robert said. “Now we’ve got to train for the final.”

“What’ve we got to do?”

“A showdance, which is basically whatever we want, and the Charleston. Very quick, energy sapping, show winning dances.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your hopes up,” Aaron said dully and Robert smiled.

“How was Leyla?”

“Her legs fractured,” Aaron said. “But she seemed okay.”

“Good,” Robert said. “I’m dreading tomorrows front pages.”

“Don’t,” Aaron said.

“Oh, because _that_ helps,” Robert said sarcastically. Aaron kissed him deeply. That? That did help.

* * *

“Ground breaking same sex couple dance on strictly for the first time,” Aaron read. That was one of the more legible headlines, a couple of papers had gone with a blown up picture of them underneath a variation of the text “red hot.” There wasn’t much negativity though, which surprised Aaron. It all seemed positive, but he knew the press were already outside his flat, he could hear the hubbub through the window. Robert was still asleep, but last night he’d ordered every paper he could think of, which meant Aaron had woken up to a large pile of newspapers on the doorstep, and they were on the cover of every single one. Other than the Financial times. (Why exactly had Robert ordered that one?)

“Here.” Aaron gave Robert a nudge for him to wake up and Robert blinked, then saw the papers, pouncing on them. Aaron let him wake up properly while making them both a coffee and returning to the bedroom.

Robert wasn’t panicking, that was the first thing he saw, noticing he’d spread the newspaper everywhere across the bed. “Thanks,” Robert said, taking his coffee. “It’s good. They… like us.”

“Yeah, apparently,” Aaron said. “How are you?”

“Okay. I think.” Robert’s phone rang and he rolled his eyes as he answered it. “Yes, I’m fine, no I don’t need a visit.”

“You didn’t tell me it was Aaron you were having a thing with!” Vic squealed down the phone.

“It didn’t matter,” Robert said. “No, well… of course it matters, but…” My sister, he mouthed to Aaron who nodded.

“I could come down to London and cook for you?”

“No, don’t bother,” Robert said. “I’m coming up to Yorkshire for Christmas anyway.”

“Are you?” Aaron said at the same time Vic said the same thing. “When did you decide that?”

“About five minutes ago,” Robert said. “You don’t mind squeezing two more around your Christmas table do you?”

“Oh, Rob, that’d be great!” Vic said happily.

“I’ve got to go, we’ll talk more later.”

“So…” Aaron said. “Yorkshire for Christmas?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “You’re a northern boy, you don’t mind do you?”

“No,” Aaron said. “Are we spending Christmas together?”

“Yeah,” Robert said, then he looked full of doubt. “Unless you don’t want…”

“No, I do,” Aaron said. “I really do.”

“Good.” Robert kissed Aaron softly. That was settled then.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!! I couldn't make my mind up if Aaron and Robert should win or not! Anyway, thanks for sticking with it, enjoy the last chapter!

The preparations for the final were completely blurred for them both. The press were there whenever Robert and Aaron left the dance studio, usually hand in hand. Aaron didn’t mind and he knew Robert needed the support. Aaron found he didn’t mind being photographed now that they were out in the open. Let the press print whatever they wanted, what mattered now was that they were together and happy.

Aaron did visit Leyla, just before she was discharged from hospital. “Hi,” he said, almost hiding in the door frame, feeling strangely out of place.

“Well, if it isn’t the most popular man in television right now,” Leyla teased and Aaron flushed.

“How are you?” he asked. “How’s the leg?”

“It’ll get better,” Leyla said. “It’s not the end of my career.” She shrugged, taking the flowers he’d brought her with a smile. “How’s the training for the final going?”

“Tiring,” Aaron said. “We’ve got the Charleston, a show dance and our choice, which Robert’s said has to be the rumba.”

“Yeah, I watched it live,” she said. “He’s right.”

“I know he is, but don’t tell him that,” Aaron said and Leyla smiled.

“Good luck on Saturday,” she said. “I’ll be in the studio on my crutches.”

“No pressure then,” he said. But Aaron appreciated her good wishes all the same.

* * *

Robert’s hand slid down Aaron’s back in bed, being suggestive. “No,” Aaron moaned. “I’m too tired for sex. My teachers been working me far too hard.”

Robert pouted, in a way which was definitely weakening Aaron’s resolve. “It’s only until the day after tomorrow,” Robert said. “Come on, a quickie?”

“Only if you do all the work,” Aaron said. “Because I’m not moving.” Robert grinned, straddling Aaron’s hips and Aaron couldn’t help but smile. “I’m nervous,” Aaron admitted as Robert kissed into his neck. “It’s a big deal on Saturday.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “It is. But I’ll be there, and I know you’re going to do great.” Aaron sighed. “Even if it’s a disaster, after filming we’ll drive to Yorkshire, yeah? Forget it and leave London behind?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “It’s one day, isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is,” Robert said. “Now, concentrate on me?”

“Whatever you say,” Aaron said with amusement, slipping into bliss under Robert’s mouth and hands.

* * *

Saturday dawned far quicker than Aaron was ready for, and both himself and Robert were in hair and make up, almost in the blink of an eye. Aaron had a sudden bout of nerves, and he was terrified. “The worst you can do is come in third,” Robert said reasonably.

“The worst I can do is fall flat on my face,” Aaron grumbled. 

“In a week they won’t even remember this,” Robert said. Aaron was too tense to argue if it was true or not.

Before Aaron was ready, they were calling him to the stage to dance the Charleston with Robert. Where had the day gone? “You’ve got this,” Robert said.

“Where’s your confidence come from?” Aaron said quietly.

“You,” Robert said and Aaron relaxed. They, as a couple, they’d get beyond this one day and one show. It was just three stupid dances, then he and Robert could carry on with the rest of their lives.

The music started.

* * *

It went okay. It wasn’t Aaron’s favourite dance, but Robert was smiling at the end of it. A quick costume change, then their show dance. This, Aaron felt more comfortable with as he could completely let Robert take the lead. It scored better too, 38 out of 40 which was a massive score.

Another quick change, then back for the Rumba. “You’re not going on stage like that,” Aaron said, Robert’s shirt completely unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. Aaron couldn't take his eyes off of Robert's chest. He looked good and Aaron had the sudden desire to run his tongue against Robert's skin.

“I’m going for votes,” Robert said unashamedly. “You think Lilia needs to wear a skirt that short? No, she’s using her legs for votes.”

“You’ve got it all planned out, haven’t you?” Aaron said, half amused, half horrified.

“Relax,” Robert said. “This is the last time you have to dance on TV.” Aaron nodded, because that was true, and this dance? He wasn’t nervous. For this one, Aaron felt confident. He’d already danced this with Robert on live television. He knew he could do it. But this time, Robert had lost his nervousness too. He moved with more confidence, more purpose. This was going to be good, Aaron could feel it.

They took to the floor for the very last time, the slow music queued up. “Touch me as much as you want,” Robert said lowly, Aaron’s hands on his hips for the opening move.

“For votes, right?”

“Sure,” Robert agreed and Aaron smiled. Every touch was mesmerising, the audience hushed to silence. A hand on Robert’s chest, the swaying hips, the chemistry between them was sizzling. Viewers thought they actually kissed three times during the routine, although the brush of lips were so quick, no one seemed quite sure. It was unmissable TV, something everyone was talking about for a very long time afterwards.

It was said long after the show that it was that Rumba, that one single dance that had won Aaron the entire show for that year.

* * *

Robert could almost doze off to sleep as Aaron drove north. That had been one of the best nights of his life. Well, of his professional career at any rate. Winning the trophy with Aaron had felt incredible, and they’d both been shocked when their names had been announced.

“Your sisters not going to mind me crashing is she?” Aaron asked.

“No, Vic’s good,” Robert said. “I turn up with a strictly winner? It’s not a bad thing is it?” Aaron smiled, and even though it was dark, Robert could have sworn he was flushing slightly.

“I can’t believe that,” Aaron said. “I really can’t.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I can’t believe it either.” Robert smiled at him. “I didn't think we had a shot." 

"Confidence there," Aaron said sarcastically.

"Well..." Robert said shrugging. "Hey. I love you.”

“I love you too."


End file.
